fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Droogan
Droogan, often referred to as Warlord Droogan, is a character in Fable: Blood Ties. He is one of the main antagonists of the novel, and under the payroll of Reaver. Described by Trevor, a former soldier of the Albion Royal Army, as nothing more than a spoiled noble playing at soldiering, Warlord Droogan nevertheless maintains a sizeable army of mercenaries at his beck and call. Choosing the relatively poor, but rather large walled town of Blackholm as his target, Droogan has been besieging the town for quite some time with the intent of finally taking it over. Shortly after the events of Fable III, Warlord Droogan prepares for a final assault on the town when he comes across a new obstacle - the revolutionary hero, former smuggler/adventure, and soldier Ben Finn. Taking up arms alongside the militia leader, Old Henry, Ben Finn picks off many of Droogan's soldiers, who come charging at the town. The battle raging long into the afternoon, Droogan eventually admits defeat, calling for a retreat. Weeks after the successful defence of Blackholm against Warlord Droogan, the town comes under attack once again by a horde of monstrous Half-breeds. Ben tracks them to Reaver's Manor, sneaking through the house disguised as a guard, Ben eavesdrops on Reaver and Droogan, discovering that the Half-breeds are in fact being used by the paying Droogan to take over the town once and for all. Furious that the Half-breeds didn't take Blackholm, Droogan wanted to know what he was supposed to do while he was waiting for Reaver to modify the Half-breeds, Reaver has a woman come by to provide him with entertainment. Ben is soon thereafter captured and is offered a deal by Reaver - he will release Ben Finn and free William Finn from servitude if Ben does nothing to hinder Droogan and captures Page, another revolutionary hero and advisor to the Hero of Brightwall that Reaver sees as a hindrance. Reaver notes that were Droogan not already being entertained, he would have killed Ben on the spot. Ben heads back to the mansion after Page is captured by the Half-breeds, and after he is led to Reaver's office, Droogan punches Ben in the stomach. Droogan went to strike him again, but Ben managed to punch him in the back of the neck, knocking him down. Reaver then offers Ben a new deal - if he refuses to help Page in fighting off her executioners, then Ben and William will be freed. Ben tries to add a new term to the agreement, asking that Blackholm be spared by Droogan, only to be rebuffed by Reaver, who admits that Droogan's men simply captured the town shortly after Ben left to chase after William. Reaver offers a double or nothing bet to Droogan (having bet before that Ben would have killed Page) on what would happen in the arena. Droogan bets that since Ben never slept with Page, he'd let her die. With Droogan watching the fight in the arena, he and the other guests are disappointed when Ben decides to resist the Half-breeds "passively," shielding Page from the creatures who were told not to harm him if he did not physically intervene. However, the Half-breeds never arrive, as the crowd learns that Ben's gnome friend destroyed Reaver's control crystal, the means he used to control the army of monsters. Reaver, completely unfazed, simply tells Ben that his brother and the other Half-breeds will lose every trace of humanity come sunset before inviting his guests, including Droogan, to stay for hot cocoa. A week later, Droogan ceremoniously rides into "his" town, asking the new militia captain, Captain Thorpe, if the townsfolk are ready to be sold into slavery. Infuriated, Thorpe promptly knocks Droogan on his feet with a well-aimed punch, then takes Droogan away to be tried for his crimes. Russell, the new mayor of Blackholm, admits to Ben that the former warlord will no doubt be found guilty and be sentenced to die horribly, but will nevertheless have a trial. Category:Fable: Blood Ties Characters